


欢乐家庭

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, age reversal au, personal setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠家小鸟年龄逆转AU，年龄设定：Bruce（34），Damian（18），Tim（16），Jason（13），Dick（10），Damian独立称号为Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢乐家庭

1

Jason不太喜欢Damian，但这不代表当全家一起出门的时候他无法忍受坐在青年身边。毕竟场地中央的精彩表演比身边的讨厌鬼有趣多了。他不想把难得来看马戏的时光全都浪费在与Damian吵架上。

“接下来进行表演的是——飞翔的——Grayson！”随着报幕员的声音，聚光灯摇动了几次后聚焦到半空中的高台，身穿闪亮制服的三个人影正站在上面向着观众们挥手。

“嘿！是刚才那个孩子！”Jason指着中间那个明显矮上许多的演员喊了起来。尽管离得很远，但那身制服让他一下就认出刚才在马戏团大棚外跟他聊天还接受了Tim给的糖果的男孩。他们都以为这个年幼的孩子只是在马戏团打杂，没想到居然是正式演员。但显然，能被允许参加这种不带安全措施的表演就是对个人能力的一种肯定。伴着音乐，男孩在空中飞翔于横杆之间，轻若无物地被父母抛来抛去。

“哇哦，Bruce，你的训练相比之下简直弱爆了。”Tim的眼睛完全没离开男孩仿佛脱离地心引力的躯体，旁边被评价的男人低低地应了一声，算是肯定了他的看法。Tim相信Bruce已经在考虑如何把这种技巧运用到平时的训练中，然后为他们之后肯定会加重的训练量叹了口气。

当看到绳索突然断裂，那孩子的父母从空中坠落如失去羽翼的鸟儿时，全场的人都惊呼起来。Damian腾地站起身，眼神直直地望向刚站上高台的男孩，而身旁的Jason正试图扒掉Tim捂在他眼睛上的手。

尖叫，大喊，混乱的声音轰的一下充满了整个场地，然而Bruce却听到那个男孩稚嫩的哭声。那细弱的声音穿透了所有的干扰传进了他的耳朵。他看着那个男孩跌跌撞撞地从高台上爬下来，瘦小的肩膀耸动着，颤抖着，扭动着试图接近地上已经扭曲的两具人形却被马戏团的成员紧紧地搂住压在怀里。观众被有序地引导离开马戏团的大棚。鉴于Bruce的身份地位，并没有人对于他滞留在场地内的行为抱有什么疑虑，于是在别人都离开后他带着家人迎向了刚刚赶到的Gordon局长。

“我听到了……”男孩哭得双眼红肿，并不断地用手背抹去下滑的泪水，脸上与演出服同色系的亮片彩妆糊成了一片，“我本该，本该提醒他们的……”他抽噎着，却依然逻辑清晰地描述自己偷听到的罪恶，警员的取证也显示出绳索被人为磨损过的痕迹。然而在Gotham这个城市，潜藏的黑暗面如同快速发酵的霉菌一般蠢蠢欲动，想要从中抓到特定的犯人无异于大海捞针。

Richard·Grayson，昵称是Dick，10岁，Harley马戏团招牌“飞翔的Grayson家族”最小，目前也是仅剩的成员。长期跟随马戏团巡回表演，毫无疑问的，Gotham是他们巡演路途中的一个固定地点。惨剧的发生出乎所有人的意料之外，而遗留下的这个年幼的孩子则成为了最大的受害者。Wayne家的男性们目送着做完笔录的男孩跟着福利院的员工消失在马戏团巨大的帐篷后面。Bruce看了Tim一眼，已经渐渐有成年人轮廓的少年脸上藏着深刻的悲哀。男人知道，Tim一直珍藏的相册中就有一张是他们全家与“飞翔的Grayson家族”的合影，那里面的Richard·Grayson还是一个需要被人抱在手里的孩子。如今，那张照片中只剩下两个男孩还遗留在人世。

Bruce能够理解Tim的心情，所以只是拍了拍他的肩膀，几个人踏上沉默的归家之路。

Gotham的夜晚属于Batman。不过像这样全家出动的情况却并不多见。Jason像是潜藏在蝠翼下的鸟儿一样追在Batman身后披风的暗影里。有着红黑拼接的杂驳色块制服的Red Robin与Nightmare紧随其后。很难说他们目睹的那个马戏团男孩的悲惨遭遇是否促成了这一次的合作。他们都曾或多或少的被这个城市的阴暗面伤害过，所以才有了共同的期望与目标义无返顾的投入了义警这个高危行业。

“嘿！你们看那里！”总是喜欢四处张望的Robin指着下方不远处的一个小巷子叫了起来，Red Robin不赞成地皱了皱眉，感觉整个城市的人都要因为这一嗓子跑出来看了。但是，他还是看向了男孩指的方向。天呐！那个小小的影子不是今天那个父母双亡的男孩吗？为什么本该乖乖呆在孤儿院的孩子会出现在这里？

他的父母显然给与了他作为杂技演员充分的训练且确保了那些训练都达到了目的。男孩灵巧地攀爬着小巷子中的砖墙和看似脆弱的随时会断裂的栅栏与电线杆。他翻过低矮屋顶的水箱，跳过杂乱盘绕的铁丝网，将种种障碍视若无物地行进在矮巷中。这太不可思议了，Tim想。这个男孩不借助工具就能在房屋间来去自如，而且他还这么年幼，这么瘦小，甚至比Jason刚来时还要小上几圈。男孩像是在寻找什么，突然他停下了脚步。三个劫匪正把一个独行的女子围在墙角意图抢劫，他的脚步顿了顿，向那里冲了过去。

“住手！”男孩从屋顶一跃而下，挥动着拳头向着三人冲过去。三个青年并没有把这个突然冲出来的孩子放在眼里，只是对于自己的狩猎被打扰而怒视着男孩。就算是在属于Batman的城市，人们也很难相信这么小的一个孩子能造成什么威胁。跑动的动作不标准，双手间空隙太大，握拳的方式会伤到自己。Damian皱着眉观察男孩的动作，而原本被围困的姑娘趁着混乱已经跑到了巷子口，转弯向大路逃去。

“Tony·Zucco在哪里！”男孩愤怒的尖锐嗓音回荡在狭窄的空间里。毫无效率的审问，没有重点，太青涩太冒进，甚至对此没有丝毫规划。Gotham这么大，随便找一个人能问出想要信息的概率趋近于0。他微微摇了摇头，等着看这个不知天高地厚的男孩被胖揍一顿。

然而马戏团男孩的表现出乎了他的意料，那个男孩高高地跳起（“他的脚上有弹簧吗？”Tim倒抽着气问。）踢中了其中一名男子的脑袋，冲击力让他摇晃着倒退了几步。那孩子伸手，撑了下凸出的砖块，做出一个完美的空中翻转，落到了劫匪身后。Jason发出了不服气的哼声，这种动作他可没办法轻而易举的完成，尤其是对方还没有借助器材。四双眼睛注视着小巷内的一场打斗，从各种专业角度对男孩进行评估。虽然缺乏格斗技巧，但显然的，这个男孩肢体的灵活与协调性已经超越了家庭的平均水准。只是男孩并没有受过系统的训练，此刻仅靠着自身的柔韧与跳跃技巧周旋在三个人中间，一时间局面陷入了僵持。

突然，Bruce踏前一步，从屋顶一跃而下。在其中一个劫匪被他压制住时金属刀具落地的声音也响彻了整个窄巷。缠斗的几人都停下了动作向这边看来，Batman抬头严厉地瞪视着他们，披风如膜翼般缓缓飘落覆盖在地上。

“啊啊啊是Batman！”三个人连滚带爬地仓皇逃走，甚至没顾及掉在地上的刀子。在Gotham的罪犯中，黑暗骑士的名号就是所向披靡的通行证。斗篷边缘在地面拖动发出细碎的沙沙声，男人走到咬着嘴唇目送几人逃走的男孩身边。

“这个时间不适合孩子游荡。”他压低嗓音使其听起来更加威严。

“可是我一定要找到害死我父母的人。”似乎是想到了什么，男孩眼眶瞬间红了。他毫不掩饰地揉去眼角的泪水，把鼻梁和颧骨都抹的湿漉漉的。

“Gotham的警官们值得信任。”Bruce几不可查的眯了眯眼，这个男孩有那么一瞬间让他想起了当年的自己。倔强，悲伤，不屈不挠。

“我只是……想要做点什么，我没办法就那么呆在那里等待。”男孩凑近了Bruce一点，路灯黯淡的光圈照进了他的眼睛。那是与男人如出一辙的蔚蓝，被泪水洗刷后更加清澈明亮。

“在犯人被抓住前保护好你自己，”为了让男孩乖乖回去，Bruce难得的做了保证，“我也会帮忙逮捕他。”

“真的吗？”男孩的脸上出现了笑容，“谢谢你，Wayne先生！”

2

静默蔓延在小巷里，除了语出惊人的男孩依旧无辜地眨着双眼，所有人都陷入了震惊中。

“你叫他什么？”Tim上前一步，蹲在男孩面前与他视线平齐尽量平静温和地询问。在他背后的Bruce和Damian透过面具迅速地交换了个眼神。

“Wayne先生，今天在马戏团警官先生这么称呼他来着。”Dick咧开嘴角，还红肿着的眼睛弯出带着笑意的弧度，“你给的糖很好吃，谢谢。”男孩真诚地对着Tim道谢。

Damian在他们背后吹了声口哨，Tim听到了几声咕哝。他捕捉到类似于“直觉”、“敏锐”之类的词汇。

“你是如何认出我们的？”Batman发问，算是默认了自己的身份。

“你的动作和Wayne先生的一样，”男孩昂起头直视着他护目镜后的眼睛，像是要加强说服力一样拉扯着自己的眉毛和嘴角，“你遇到心烦的事情时会咬住后槽牙然后眼角皱起，看起来像是头很痛的样子。Wayne先生也有这种表现，而且你们连头侧过来的姿势都一样。”

看着男孩努力揉着自己的脸模仿Bruce那种“我在思考而且我很烦躁”的表情，Jason没忍住噗嗤一声喷笑出来，收到两个成年人严厉的眼刀后他努力忍住了笑意，但嘴角依然在不停抽搐。这个孩子简直是太酷了，Jason想着，他居然能同时让Bruce、Damian和Tim一起变脸，这可是自己努力了很久都没有达到的目标。

“我听过Gotham的传说，也知道Batman的身份是个秘密。我不会把这件事说出去的。”小小的Grayson语气郑重地向他们保证，然后坚持男孩此时应该上床睡觉的Bruce派Tim一直把他护送到孤儿院附近才离开。

“我需要资料。”回到蝙蝠洞的Bruce向他们所有人扔下这句话，而家庭成员们也都自发地开始在Gotham的资料系统里搜寻着Grayson家族的信息。

“哇哦！”Damian对着屏幕上Richard·Grayson硕大的照片发出了毫无意义的感慨。说真的，又一个黑发蓝眼的小男孩，他甚至产生了“Bruce没有在出事时就直接把他带回庄园真是不可思议”的想法。也不是说这就能改变什么，毕竟在男孩叫出Bruce名字的时候就注定了他要加入这个家庭。看来谋杀现场和黑夜的小巷可不是什么合适的初遇地点，都没让他们发现男孩居然还长得挺可爱。Damian摩挲着下巴，脸上露出狼一样的微笑。

即使Bruce声称他不能放任一个如此有天赋的孩子在没有正确引导的情况下独自成长——那样很可能会诞生一个难缠的罪犯，并且Jason也大大地抱怨了一番孤儿院的情况（“我宁愿在街上跟流浪汉打架也不想进那个鬼地方。”他一脸嫌恶地说。），但依然没人相信他对于收养一个看上去就听话，安静且善解人意的小男孩这件事本身没有任何的偏好。Tim看了看旁边难得一起工作却没有产生任何争斗的Damian和Jason，若有所思地搓了搓下巴，然后点开隐藏的聊天框和他的克隆小子继续聊今天发生的事情。

不同于Damian的侵略性，Tim的书卷气与Jason的暴躁。照片中的男孩有着可爱乖巧的神情，双颊略微圆润的嘟起。柔顺的黑色头发略微卷曲的搭在额头上，眼睛蓝的像是最纯净的坦桑石，与这个家庭的其他成员无比相衬——当然也包括为了跟大家看起来相似而执着于将红发染黑的Jason。旁边刚刚被Damian腹诽的主角则是一脸不服气的表情，毕竟这么个看起来柔弱可爱的孩子却有比经受过训练的他更好的身手和无限的发展可能。Jason可不是什么听话的乖宝贝。再加上Bruce最近正准备让Jason退出Robin这一职务转去和其它少年组队。对于刚刚从一场可怕的爆炸中逃生，花了好几个月才完全痊愈的男孩来说，能和朋友一起战斗的快乐之余他也对注定会被新的男孩继承Robin称号感到些许失落。对于自己即将不再是家里最年幼的一个，Jason内心涌现出了小小责任感，这正是Bruce试图引导他学习却一直以来都没成功的东西。

“我猜你看到这么可爱的黑发蓝眼的小男孩一定很心动。”Tim一边敲击着键盘，头也不抬地对着Wayne宅的主人说。在接收到毫无意义的低沉哼声后停了一下手上的动作，“骗人，你背后都冒起小花了。”看着电脑屏幕上Conner发来的“那就是说你又会有一个新弟弟了？”的信息，少年嘴角微微翘了一下后啪的合上了笔记本的屏幕。

他还有不少收养材料需要填写，也许还得钻进一些官方部门的数据库去校正一些不理想的数据。校正，Tim坚持这么称呼。 Bruce的脸黑了一下，努力回想刚才是否不小心泄露了太多情绪。有时候他禁不住去回忆那段快乐与痛苦交织的时光，想要从自己的人生经验中得出是否男孩这种生物都会让人觉得无比棘手的结论。然而在环视了围绕在他身边的男孩们或不服气或跃跃欲试或闪耀奇怪光芒的表情后，Wayne宅邸的主人不得不悲哀地叹了一口气。

“Bruce主人，”头顶开始变得稀疏的管家托着饮料出现在他们身后，“以我个人的经历来说，处于一定年龄段的男孩们都是充满奇思妙想，行动力充裕，难以管教，且令人头痛的。”

几声忍不住的嗤笑小小的回荡在宽阔的地下洞窟。

3

“管家先生……”缩在高档轿车后座的男孩又把手上的旧毛绒玩具搂得更紧了一点，他身上的新衣服与脚边已经显得半旧的少量行李形成了鲜明对比。

“请叫我Alfred就好，Richard少爷。”管家透过后视镜看了一眼带着好奇打量路边街景与车饰的男孩。虽然他有着充足的与各个年龄层的男孩相处的经验，但这个孩子似乎与家里的其它孩子都有着微妙的不同。 

“大家都叫我Dick，”男孩耸了耸肩，“其实不用Wayne先生担心，我不会把他就是Batman的秘密泄露出去的。虽然并不在Gotham长期居住，我也曾听到过黑暗骑士的传闻。小时候我还为妈妈称呼我为Robin感到高兴，那可是Batman的助手的名号！”

“我无意评判Bruce主人的决定，但是Dick少爷你的想法并未体现全部的实际。也许你知晓他最大的秘密是其中一个因素，但不得不说他会更偏爱你过人的洞察力。以及，Wayne庄园向来有收留无家可归的孤儿的传统，我想你大概能够理解这个。”Dick当然理解，他发现Bruce·Wayne隐藏身份的当晚就上网查询了所有自己想要了解的事情。有些有答案，有些没有，但他得到的线索已经足够拼成故事的主要脉络。他们如此相似。中间相隔了24年的时光，同样的事情却再度上演。这是Batman一直想要制止的悲剧，也是Dick想要为之努力的目标。  
车子平稳地滑进Wayne庄园，停在长长的引道前。

小小的男孩跳下车门，向着前面的花园跑了几步后想起什么似的停住脚，回头看了看准备泊车的管家。得到Alfred的点头应允后才正了正衣摆，规规矩矩地走到了大门前。这时厚重的大门忽然被打开了，一个看起来很温柔的少年笑着领他向内走去。

“我是Timothy·Drake.Wayne，叫我Tim就好。”少年微微低下头， 看着紧跟在他身后一步的男孩。 男孩发丝覆盖在头顶的柔软质感让他很想就这么伸手揉上去，但是他控制住了自己的冲动。日子还长着呢，少年这么告诫自己。他为男孩指点着走廊里的画像与雕塑，用生动有趣的描述向家庭的新成员讲述这栋老宅的历史和现任的居住者，包括正在外面执行任务的姑娘们。路过年幼的Wayne家主与父母的合照时，Richard·Grayson——或许按照男孩自己的要求可以称之为Dick·Grayson，但是在对方允许前Tim不会这么称呼他，尤其是得知的渠道不怎么光明正大的情况下——停下了脚步。男孩仰着头，视线落在被父母环绕着努力摆出严肃表情的Bruce身上。Tim叹了口气，拉着男孩向餐厅走去。

 

也许与家庭成员的第一面放在餐厅并不是什么太正规的见面仪式，但是大家都认为这样反而更加没有拘束。虽然即使是在Bruce看来也是有点过分的放松了。新来的男孩与大家分别问好后就被安排在了餐桌旁坐下，不知何时出现的管家将菜品分别端出。Damian一如既往取了大份的肉类装满餐盘，用一种野兽般的效率快速却优雅地解决着面前的食物。夹在Bruce和Tim中间的马戏团男孩则被少年好好的照看着，偶尔也会被家主询问两句。Jason趁着没人注意时冲着新来的做了几个鬼脸，不过还是被Damian看到而狠狠地敲在脑袋上。手臂上挂着餐巾站在一旁的Alfred默默叹了口气，但是这样喧闹的气氛却让他不自觉地抬高了嘴角。随着新成员的加入，宅子显得有些过长的餐厅再度缩小了它的面积。

Dick向全家人介绍了自己，也认识了家里的每一个成员，包括年龄不详的大狗Titus以及一头健壮的荷斯坦牛。Titus第一次见到Dick就扑过来把他压在地上，前爪摁着肩膀仔仔细细嗅过一遍后毫不客气地舔了他满脸口水。Jason笑得几乎要满地打滚，Tim捂着嘴巴扭过身肩膀沉默的一耸一耸，就连Bruce都挑高了眉毛。就在这一刻，Damian决定他要喜欢这个新来的小兄弟，哪怕他的名字听起来像个笑话似的。Titus喜欢的人一定不会有错。

仅仅跟Jason打了一小会儿连线游戏——很少能接触到这些的Dick让Jason过足了当老师的瘾——就到了睡觉时间，Dick被领到已经准备好的卧室并熟悉了物品的摆放位置和使用方式后，就乖乖地洗完澡钻进棉被中睡觉。就算有一部分的他知道夜晚时这个家里的成员们并不会老老实实地呆在宅子里，但那些对于现在的他还太过遥远。对10岁的Dick·Grayson而言，来到新家的第一晚显然比城市里惩恶扬善的蒙面义警重要多了。然而噩梦却没有因为环境的新鲜而放过他。肉体与地面接触的声音怦然作响，慢慢浸透制服的血液在窄小的空间里回旋，逐渐溢出，一路向他爬行而来。红色的液体攀上高高的台杆，从Dick的脚底一路上涌。黏腻，湿滑，如同地狱一般阴森却又灼热，纠缠着他，包覆着他，逐渐淹没……

瞬间惊醒的男孩大口大口地喘着气，下意识地搂紧了怀里的填充玩偶，憨态可掬的动物被他挤压成奇异的形状。覆着短毛绒的布料被泪水打湿，温热的水滴在空气中渐渐变冷，男孩抽噎的声音透过棉被隐约回荡在屋子里。走廊的灯光从门缝里探进来，于是Dick紧紧抓着玩偶，一步一步向着房门走过去。

走廊上空无一人，甚至整个大宅里都没有人活动的声音。对了，夜巡，Dick突然想起这个家庭不为人知的那一面。但是此时的他并不想回到黑暗的房间里继续被中断的睡眠，于是漫无目的的开始在宅子里面闲逛。直到他听到原本空无一人的客厅里面突然变得喧闹起来。Dick悄悄地探出头去看，发现那个古旧的黄铜大钟被移了位，露出后面幽深的洞口。而吃饭时跟他聚在一起的Wayne族人们此时正从那里一个个的走出来，噪音的来源正是激烈争论的Damian和Jason，Bruce的脸绷得很紧，下颌的肌肉线条几乎要咬成直角，Dick有点怀疑他眉头耸起的高度能打破世界纪录。Tim走在最后，揉着脸满脸疲倦的样子，似乎想对前面的三个人置之不理。

“你知道那有多危险吗！”

Damian的手指几乎要戳到跟他瞪视的男孩脸上，“我跟Tim不会每次都在，Bruce也不可能总照顾你！这次要不是我动作快你就被捅穿了！”

“嘿！我平时做的也不错！”Jason争辩，“这次是不小心！”

“你有几条命能拿来不小心？”Damian声音又大了几分，离着老远Dick都觉得耳朵被震得嗡嗡响。Jason个子虽然小，嗓子倒是不逞多让，两个人争吵的声音险些冲破屋顶。这时，从后面拍住他肩膀的动作让Dick大叫着跳到一边，瞬时屋内所有人的注意力都被吸引了过来。男孩回过头，Alfred站在他身后，似乎同样被屋内的人吵的头痛。

“这可真是破记录，”Tim走过来揉了揉Dick的头发，搂着他的肩把他带进屋内。“你们吵架的声音都把这孩子给叫下来了，我猜问题大概不是出在隔音效果上。”

“我……做了噩梦，睡不着。”Dick抬起头看着表情似乎柔和了一点的Bruce，玩具表面的潮湿分不清是泪水还是手心渗出的汗。“那个，你们不用把门关好吗？”他指了指一直保持敞开状态输送着阵阵阴风的暗道。

“……天呐，我明天就要回去Titan塔！”Tim觉得自己再跟Damian和Jason待在一起绝对会对智商产生危害。

4

直到上了蝙蝠洞的训练器材，Dick还是觉得好像在做梦一样。不过还没等到他仔细观察摆设的各种设备和酷炫的座驾就被Bruce拎到了训练区域。

训练区域也挺不错的，对Dick而言。Wayne庄园的一切都是一个他从没设想过的世界。好多器材他都是头一回见到，而足以让人咂舌的训练量也保证了他每天到点就能进入梦乡。有时甚至得麻烦管家先生或者Bruce把几近脱力的男孩抱回楼上，酸痛沉重的脚步连走楼梯都是一项负担。Tim帮Dick办了入学手续，也提醒过他运动过量的问题，并温和地指出这种行为对身体的损害。但比起回忆惨剧与悲伤，他更喜欢累到无法思考的感觉。

因为噩梦，这段时间Dick都得到了跟Bruce一起睡的优待。每天早上穿着亲子款的睡衣一起起床冲进卫生间洗漱哪怕对Gotham的首富来说也是新鲜的体验。这在一定程度上纠正了大宅主人贪睡赖床的习惯，毕竟当你需要照顾一个每天早起上学的孩子时，睡到太阳高照就不是那么容易的事情了。

被Talia养大的Damian在倔气的程度上和大宅主人如出一辙；Tim加入Wayne家时已经过了需要人陪睡的年龄；而街头长大的Jason似乎对于拥有自己的房间这点更加感兴趣。因此Bruce一直没有养育孩子的实感，虽然Wayne宅已经有过三个男孩——也许对Alfred来说是四个。这应该就是普通人家中孩子与长辈相处的感觉吧，男人不止一次冒出过这种念头。

Jason被扔去和Speedy以及Starfire组队，几个好朋友刚见面就疯成一片完全把监护人抛在脑后。Bruce同Green Arrow交流过彼此的看法，但对于正处于叛逆期喜欢和他们对着干的男孩们，即使是Superhero也会感到头大。Tim回到Titan的基地去“拯救大脑”（本人语），为此Bruce占用好几个小时蝙蝠洞的通信频道，严厉的语调让Dick几次都差点松开了握单杠的手。由于角度的关系，男孩看不到通信屏上显示的人像，只在偶尔荡到高空时模糊瞟见对方额前的发卷。Damian则是毫无预兆地消失的无影无踪，不过大家似乎都习惯了他这种行为，没人对此发表什么意见。

在大家各自离开前，Bruce询问了他是否想成为Robin。Dick环视过所有人的表情，Tim和Alfred满怀鼓励地看着他，Jason的脸上同时显示出雀跃与若有所失，Damian则是走过来锤了锤他的肩（不得不说那还挺疼）然后告诉他“这是我们挨个传下来的称号，你可别给搞砸了。”于是他应承了下来。毕竟，哪个男孩没想过要成为正义的使者呢？况且Dick的心里一直没有放弃过要亲手捉到犯人的信念。

所以他欣然接受了Bruce扔过来的训练方案。这一切都会是值得的，Dick这么想。他在每一根肌肉都叫嚣着疼痛时这么想，在摔得浑身青紫几乎没一块完好皮肤时这么想，在强行记忆各种工具的使用方法，学习调查，隐匿，急救和维修技巧时也这么想。这种希望撑着他度过了六个月的时光，然后得到了自己想要的东西。

“我觉得裤子是不必要的。”接过Jason的旧制服，Dick嫌弃的看了一眼黄色的紧身裤。“它会阻挠运动，虽然不是很明显。原来在马戏团表演的时候我一直都光着腿。”

“如你所愿，Dick小主人。”Alfred接受了Dick的建议，为制服进行了必要的改动。

“我之前以为……Damian和Jason的审美已经是糟糕的极致了。”Tim看着改动后的新制服，干巴巴地说。而被他评价的男孩正快乐地在运动器材上像只小鸟一样的跳跃。连颜色都像只小鸟……Tim头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。也不是说之前的Robin制服——除了自己后来坚持改成红黑配色的那一套——就不像了，只不过Dick似乎在这条道路上走的太远，远得有点超乎他的想象。

“似乎是这种设计更贴近他之前在马戏团的装扮，对他而言更加习惯且方便。”Bruce站在他身后，语调迟疑神情谨慎地下了结论。

“我觉得你们倒是不用担心这么多。”不知道何时回到庄园的Damian突然出现在了蝙蝠洞，身上还带着远行的气息，“论灵活与柔韧，我们谁都赶不上他。这足可以帮他躲避大部分伤害，这比薄薄一层凯夫拉的保护作用强多了。不进行长期的适应性训练，过多的束缚就会局限动作。关键时刻反而会带来危险。”青年拍了拍跑到他脚边的Titus，看着在吊环和单杠间飞翔的男孩。Damian喜欢强者，对Bruce的敬爱有很大一部分是源于他精湛的格斗技艺和丰富的经验。甚至他对于父亲这一存在最初的印象，就是天赋远超过外祖父和母亲的游学少年，而他幼时被称赞的记忆全都来源于所继承的这种天赋。虽然Dick才刚刚开始受训，但Damian仿佛已经听见那具细小的身躯破空而至的清鸣。

当天晚上，活动在星城附近的Jason收到了Tim传来的一份录像。刚刚打击过一个黑帮分支，兴奋未消的Jason吹着口哨点开了文件。先是一贯漆黑的蝙蝠洞，随后一个穿着崭新Robin装束的男孩就从软垫跳到了吊环上开始训练。然后是单杠，鞍马等等器材。有那么一瞬间Jason简直以为自己看的是体操世锦赛的转播录像。看着画面里面随意做出种种特技表演的Dick，Jason为他对制服的改动爆发出一阵大笑。

“哈哈！Dick你真够可以的！”男孩笑得直捶桌子。Damian和Tim当初争论Jason的制服的配色时几乎打了起来，结果他去找Alfred重新做了一套。Jason很喜欢颜色鲜亮的风格，大面积的红黄绿让他觉得自己耀眼异常——尤其是站在全身黑乎乎的Bruce旁边。不过说真的，光着腿，他都不怕冷吗？想着那个男孩很可能在冬天冻得哆哆嗦嗦就让Jason忍不住幸灾乐祸起来。

“哇哦，”Roy趴到他背上吹了个口哨，“这就是你的弟弟？看上去可爱爆了！“

“他可是我的弟弟，当然最棒了！”Jason被压得抬不起头，狠狠戳了Roy一胳膊肘。另一个男孩揉着自己的肋骨，嘟囔着绕过来挤着Jason坐在座位上。

“居然能跳的这么高，他真的不会飞吗？”Roy的蠢话让Jason狠狠地嘲笑了一番。

听到了动静的Starfire也凑了过来，三颗发色同样火红的脑袋凑在屏幕前一起看着新任Robin的表演。围在两人此起彼伏越说越偏，甚至开始给Dick乱定外星血统的讨论声中，今天的Jason也不知道第几次的觉得自己交友不慎。

5

Bruce最近时不时的会产生一种错觉，Dick是上帝为了补偿他之前被几个男孩摧残过度的人生而来的——尽管他一点都不信上帝。Dick几乎达到了他对一个十岁男孩期望的最高水平——当然不是指格斗与轻重型武器技巧，跟踪调查以及车辆拆卸之类的技能——还兼任了一个合格的助手。Damian和Jason的成长过程除了带给了Bruce与年幼男孩相处、教育、训练的各种经验，也曾经让他产生了相当数量的烦恼。

倒不是说Dick就没有缺点。但现在，就连一向贴心听话的Tim都产生了让他头疼不已的交友倾向，Dick的存在大大拯救了他可能会因此受损的发际线。想到这，Bruce决定等回到蝙蝠洞后仔细清点下氪石的收藏情况。在他出神时，旁边的新任Robin已经再度放倒两个犯人。Dick在训练期间进步极大，不再是那个连打架都不熟练的菜鸟了。

很快的，Gotham的反派们也得知了黑暗骑士又换了一个新的搭档。毕竟这只小鸟把制服改成光大腿还天天穿着跑来跑去，喜欢用翻出花的动作躲避攻击以及说奇怪的双关语笑话，无论是个头还是装束都与之前的鸟儿们有显著差别。也许对于那些仅仅将黑暗骑士当做都市传说的普通市民而言，义警穿不穿制服，穿什么制服都是无关紧要的事情。但是在Gotham横行的罪犯可都算不上是什么精神正常的家伙，尤其其中大部分人还对Batman有着耸人听闻的执念。不过大部分根据经验认为新兵肯定会比较青涩容易失误的恶役都吃到了苦头。在大家屡败屡战屡战屡败的尝试下，不得不承认这只小鸟比他的前任们都难啃，而且还特别的聒噪。事实上，甚至有人认为Batman是在新助手身上试验了新型的声波武器。

在这一点上，Bruce即使再偏心也不得不与他们保持同样的看法。天知道为什么Dick·Grayson——现在是Dick·Grayson·Wayne了——能有那么多精力可以一直说个不停。Bruce不能说自己不喜欢这个，就像他从不否认自己喜欢温暖的火炉，软底拖鞋下的厚毛绒地毯，Alfe适时送上的热饮，以及和孩子们一起坐在餐桌旁听着刀叉与餐盘的撞击声填满整个屋子。但有时候Dick的多话让他只想长长地叹一口气。

Bruce第一次带Dick去瞭望塔时，兴奋的男孩在蝙蝠洞里就像个追星族的小女生那样尖叫起来。Dick紧接着用层出不穷的奇怪问题把Bruce整个淹没，从建筑材料的选用到是否会占用卫星轨道，直到走出Zeta传送装置男孩依然丝毫没有停下来的意思。Bruce加快脚步向大厅走去，期望瞭望塔超现代的设备与外面无垠的星空能够转移下男孩的注意力。然而他很快就后悔了。

“啊！是Superman！”Dick冲着身穿红蓝制服的氪星人直冲过去，紧紧搂住被男孩的热情冲击到的高大男人不松手。“我一直超级喜欢你！我连睡衣上都有你的S标志！听说你一只手就能把地球给举起来，还有只靠太阳就不用吃饭这点真是太酷了！你可不可以给我签个名再拍张照什么的……”新任的Robin发挥了他滔滔不绝的功力，甚至完全没给对方回应他的时间。

“Robin！注意你的行为！”Batman低沉紧绷地嗓音在男孩背后响起。看着Dick瞬间就蔫下来放开手站在一边还不时偷瞄Bruce的样子，Flash和Green Lantern在后面直接笑出了声。而Wonder Woman则直接大跨步走上前把Dick举了起来。

“你是我见过最可爱的一只蝙蝠崽。”高大的亚马逊女战神发出了爽朗的笑声。

新任的小Robin几乎瞬间就收买了那些著名的Superhero的心，他们一下子就变成了“Clark”，“Dianna”，“Barry”以及“Hal”。Bruce觉得也许带Dick来这里是一个错误，因为瞭望塔现在变得比蝙蝠洞还要喧闹。但是Dick很开心，比呆在很难聚齐所有家庭成员的Wayne大宅要高兴多了，所以他愿意提高自己的忍耐极限。

也许Dick自身就具有某种招人喜欢的特质，也许Damian和Tim在Bruce不知道的时候做了什么，甚至连Titan塔的成员们都喜欢Dick——哪怕有的人根本没比他大几岁。

“他受人欢迎这一点简直跟你如出一辙。”Tim慢吞吞地拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，两人一起看着被身穿Nightmare制服，正伙同Superboy把Dick像是玩具一般抛来抛去的Damian。男孩红黄绿三色的制服旋转着像是鲜艳的风车，瘦小的身体被越抛越高，假使一个不慎掉下来至少会断几根骨头。换做一般的家长也许会被这种场面吓得心脏停跳，但Dick清脆的笑声显示出他爱死这个游戏了。男孩甚至在被抛接的过程中玩起了转体翻腾。“不过你放心，Batman家族永远会是大家的最爱，尤其是氪星人的。”然后少年得到了一个严厉的瞪视。

“为什么我家的男孩就那么不让人省心？”Green Arrow不止一次捻着自己的小胡子跟Bruce抱怨。想到前几天又顺路——天知道他们到底是从什么地方过来的——来到星城的Out Law三人组他就一阵胃疼。嗯，这还真是个不能更贴切的名字。Oliver并不太善于和Roy相处，虽然他已经被数个人告知每个男孩都会有这么一段时期，但还是对此有些手足无措。怎么说那也是跟在他身边多年的男孩，现在他与对方却连顺畅交流都做不到。再想想Conner，也许是他从来就缺乏与孩子友善相处的基因？

所以他对于Roy离开自己身边这件事不得不说松了口气。与其天天见面剑拔弩张还不如让少年和朋友在一起，至少Jason和Starfire的水平还挺令人信赖。不过令Oliver怨念不已的是，Wayne家的男孩子就有4个！算其中有那么几个多多少少会干出一些令人头疼的事情，但平均水平还是将将保持在了可以接受的范畴。

Bruce看着长吁短叹恨不得为自家孩子揪光头发的男人没有说话。他知道Oliver也只是嘴上抱怨抱怨，爱却从未有一丝减少。这些孩子对于他们而言都是最珍贵的亲人。

6

“我需要出门几天，好好照顾自己。”Bruce留下这么一句话就消失得无影无踪，而Dick除了挥挥手跟他说再见外也没有别的反应。他早已经习惯这种短暂的离别和语焉不详的交代。

Tim和Damian就经常因为任务到处跑而搞得Wayne庄园里空荡荡，更别说跟朋友玩在一起经常忘了回家的Jason。连拥有整个Wayne财团的Bruce也难免会因为公司或者联盟的任务离开Gotham。有时他甚至必须离开这个星球前往宇宙深处或别的时间节点。而鉴于某些任务的危险和隐秘性，大部分时间他都会让Dick继续留在家里。

好在他们也不是没有应对办法。Tim接手了白天的商业活动，代替家主周转在那群商人与政客之间。他已经很像是个合格的财团继承人了，哪怕离成年尚有几年光阴。名字里并列的Drake与Wayne给了他在Gotham畅通无阻的依仗。夜巡则交给了Damian——他已经长得和Bruce差不多高，套在蝙蝠装里几乎是一模一样。Dick也注意到了这一点。第一次跟Damian出去夜巡时Dick差点把站在蝙蝠车旁整理手套的青年看成Bruce，如果不是转向他的那张脸上尚显青涩的棱角和咧嘴一笑露出的牙齿。就像饕足时懒散的猛兽。但在马戏团长大的男孩看来，猛兽本来就只有在饥饿和受到威胁时才危险，向来与它们熟识的Dick在等它们吃饱喝足后甚至可以随意骑上去揉捏打滚。

“你怎么还瘦的要命，连Jason都长胖了。”扫视了一圈裹在鲜艳制服里的男孩，年轻版本的Batman带上了一点嫌弃的语气。童年缺衣少食的生活让Jason比同龄人显得瘦小，但在Alfred拼命追加营养之后正在以惊人的速度长高，当然体重也相应的增加不少。Dick想提醒Damian，自己在马戏团中可是空中飞人，尽管不会被苛待伙食但也不被允许长出多余赘肉。不过渐渐明白青年奇怪关心方式并以习惯于此的男孩只是嘿嘿的笑了几声，然后跳上了蝙蝠车。

相比Bruce，Damian打斗的方式更加无所顾忌。出拳时带起的风声如同尖啸，并且Dick也见过他如何手执长刀在战斗中肆意舞动。他更经常地将攻击送至对手的脆弱部位，有些时候那些毫无包裹的内脏被击中与骨头碎裂的声音会令男孩不自觉地为被击中的人感到忧虑。毕竟Bruce一直向他灌输的理念是制服对手而非故意造成伤害。Dick经常会担心罪犯会被重伤，但过了一段时间后他不得不承认Damian对攻击尺度的控制可称得上出神入化。在如何快速地使对手失去战斗力这一点上Damian的造诣甚至超出Bruce不少。他曾经就此询问过青年，而看着他写作业的Damian则是哼了一声，说自己打从会走路起就在学格斗，控制下手轻重还不是轻而易举。

“那你的生活还真挺无聊。”Dick回过头看了看非要和他挤在一张椅子里的Damian，像个大人一样的拍了拍他的头。作为回报，青年利用自己对人体的了解精确地袭击了Dick最怕痒的地方，直到男孩笑得握不住笔只能蜷成一团缩在椅子上才作罢。瘦小的身体散发着新鲜的汗水气味和活动时产生的热度，与快乐的笑声一起填满了房间的每一个空隙。

Damian有时会觉得Dick是个奇妙的孩子。青年还记得自己第一次冲进Wayne庄园，与父亲互相审视，彼此评估的情景。连Alfred都花了一段时间才将他真正视作Bruce的孩子。当然，你不能指望一个险些被杀的人能对伤害者轻易放下戒心。Damian害怕Bruce，害怕达不到对方的标准并景仰、畏惧于对方的实力和权威。Bruce也怕他，怕自己的儿子会因失败的教育而成长为一个可怕的罪犯。那真是一段糟糕的相处时光。争执与对抗几乎每日都在发生，Alfred甚至为此将Wayne庄园古老的摆设都收进仓库。后来终于有一天他离开了家，抛弃助手的身份并有了自己的团队。

Tim也怕他。Damian想起那个Drake男孩看着他连汗毛都要竖起来的样子就想笑。当他听说隔壁的小少爷继承了他所抛弃的称号成为黑暗骑士的新助手时直接就从Titans飞回了Gotham。尽管只是接过了Damian不要的东西，但也没能消除他对Tim的成见。如果不是Bruce制止，Timothy·Drake早就该在病床上度过余生——他该庆幸Damian已经彻底接受了Bruce不杀人的那套法则。后来是发生了什么？啊，对了，他被母亲制造的复制人串在了一把剑上，Damian回忆着。明明是一见面就互揍——更多情况下是他单方面殴打男孩——的险恶关系，他却在自己濒死的时候看到Tim为了救他拼了命一样的战斗。

“我不想Bruce太伤心，你毕竟是他亲儿子。”站在他病床前的男孩脸上还贴着胶布，坚决不看浑身被裹成粽子的Damian而是对着墙说出了这番话。

从那一刻起，他们才开始像一对真正的兄弟。

但Dick不同。Dick从第一次见面时就不怕他，甚至不怕Batman。Gotham居然有不怕Batman的小孩子，这都够上新闻了。Dick很友好，友好得让人没法对他黑下脸。Damian有时候会觉得这个男孩简直像是动物的幼崽，用湿漉漉圆滚滚的眼睛和细细的嗓音就能指使别人围着他团团转，而想要蓄意伤害他的人也得先掂量下已经初具规模的尖牙利爪。这样很好，Wayne家怎么可以有毫无自保能力的软蛋，既然他们生来就注定与罪恶战斗到底。Damian环住了男孩的腰，将下巴压住柔软的黑发，调整了几次姿势直到男孩每一节椎骨都在皮肤上留下清晰的触感才满意的坐定。

“Damy你好像Chidore一样。”被固定在青年怀里的Dick抱怨着，努力伸出手继续完成题目。

“Chidore是谁？”Damian没有在意那个过于幼稚的昵称，喜欢给别人起一个听起来小姑娘似的称呼是这只小鸟表达友善的方式。

“是我的好朋友。她是马戏团里面的豹子小姐，不过就像只巨大的猫咪一样喜欢黏人。”

作为回答，青年咬住了男孩的耳朵。被突然袭击的Dick惊呼一声，但深知自己不会受伤的男孩只是翻了翻白眼感叹下对方的幼稚，然后继续在纸上流畅地书写题目而完全无视了用他耳朵磨牙的Damian。

7

飞翔是Dick的中间名。他喜欢以前在马戏团大棚中的表演。温暖的灯光，鲜艳的彩旗与观众的欢呼掌声，人头攒动的热情从来都让站在高台上的男孩兴奋不已。那时他紧握住父母的手，在明亮与温暖中跳跃旋转，被上升的热气流托着如同悬浮云端。

但他也喜欢现在这样，凌厉的冷风刮过没有布料遮挡的肌肤，细细的钢索是唯一依托。错综复杂的市区不比他常年训练的吊杠，每一步都是新的挑战。虽然少有观众，却比熙熙攘攘的人群之顶更加刺激也更能让他冷静。夜巡是一种挑战，Dick试图在里面挖掘出有趣的一面，而他总能成功。

从高处跳落时鞋底的消音材料有种厚实的柔软感，与地面接触后钝重的力度从脚踝一路蔓延到膝盖。披风在身后随风飞舞，薄薄布料的拉扯让领扣紧紧压住脖颈的皮肤。Dick在前面飞奔，Bruce和Damian紧跟在他身后。视野里没有黑色的布料舞动因而极度开阔，冷空气的流动带走皮肤表面微微渗出的汗液，对于剧烈运动的男孩来说却是沁人心脾的凉意。Robin很少有机会跑在Batman前面。有那么几秒他甚至在想如果成为独立英雄也许就是这种感觉，然后为自己的想法偷偷笑出了声。

然而对于危险的直觉让他在落到一个平整宽敞的楼顶时停下了脚步。Dick不确定那是什么，但无可言明的危险气息从阴影中蔓延，在Gotham难得明亮的月色中如同针刺。而后那看似平静的暗影开始移动，一个窈窕矫健的女性逆着光向这边走来。Dick内心警铃骤响，他小幅度后退着，直到肩膀被一只宽厚坚实的手掌搭上。

他的心里突然变得安宁而平静。

“我听说，我的儿子又多了一个新的兄弟。”站在Dick面前的女人俯视着他，眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇也绷得紧紧的。Dick觉得她似乎想要透过多米诺面具扫描自己。Bruce收手把他往后拉，本居于后的Damian一个箭步冲到男孩前面，挡住了那女人道锐利的目光。

“你来干什么？”青年语气不太好的问，在对方还没有回话时就把刀刺了过去。那个女人甩出一把弯刀，格住攻击的同时另一只手又把短剑递了上来。Damian向后折仰，躲过刀刃后回身一刀劈下，逼得对方只能后退。两人就在屋顶上叮叮当当的打了起来。

Talia，Dick终于从自己背诵的无数名单中找到了女人的身份。她是Damian的妈妈，刺客联盟首领的独女。当年与四处学习格斗技能的Bruce相遇，结果直到10岁的Damian冲进Wayne庄园男人才知道她居然还生了个孩子。Bruce揉了揉Dick的头发，把他推进斗篷整个掩住以免误伤。即使曾经跟对方有过交往，但Bruce也不知道她究竟想做什么——除了最近几年越来越明显地想让Damian回去继承刺客联盟的行为。虽然以他的看法，Damian绝对不会再站到她的一边。

这时场面上的两人已经结束了打斗。很明显是Damian占了上风。青年在刀刃即将触到Talia脖颈时收手，挑开她还想再砍过来的刀身，并使暗劲搅得Talia不得不放开弯刀任武器远远飞了出去。他收刀入鞘走回Bruce旁边。看了看被Batman的披风整个罩住的男孩，Damian咂了下舌抱起了双臂，警戒的看着自己的母亲。

“刺客联盟才是适合你的地方，”Talia哼了一声收起武器，“你10岁的时候就能打败我，这么多年过去了却变的软弱，连杀人都不敢。”她怒视着Damian，声线变得高亢急躁，“我让你来寻找父亲是让你学习他的勇猛和果敢，你却玩起了毫无意义的小孩游戏！现在又因为一个马戏团男孩想要抛弃你一半的亲人！”

Dick惊讶地探出头看着Damian，青年死死咬紧的牙关将下颚线条描绘得分外像他父亲。刺客联盟可算不上什么阳光向上的组织，Tim曾偷偷告诉他，这个突然冒出来的孩子可是让Bruce和Alfred都头疼了好久。虽然在Dick看来跟本就是离婚的夫妻争吵儿子的教育方式，但每次他这么说都会换来Bruce严厉的瞪视和加量的训练。

“你要理解一个傻爸爸想要在儿子面前遮掩黑历史的心情。”Tim这么跟他解释，然后抱着电脑躲去Titan塔足足过了一周才又踏进Wayne庄园的大门。从此Dick开始明白Damian从小接受的可能并不是什么健康正确的童年启蒙。

“你不认可我的生活，又为什么要求我一定认可你的？”青年高高抬起了下巴，“我已经是成年人了，有权决定自己到底想要什么。而你除了接受，别无选择。我不在意你对Grayson有什么看法，反正你也不曾尊重过除了父亲和Ra's以外的人。但想要动这孩子？没那么容易。”说着他又攥了下刀柄，表示她即使想来硬的也打不过这对父子。 Talia阴沉着脸哼了一声，转身跳下屋顶疾驰而去。

“没事，”Damian隔着披风拍了拍一直担心地仰头看他的男孩，“自从她想要抹消我再克隆一个受她控制的孩子时，我就不把她当做母亲了。”青年的蓝眼睛里透出温柔的光芒，“而且我还有这么多的家人。”

“Bruce，你说为什么Talia想要杀死Damy呢？”顶着一头泡泡的男孩一脸认真地问即使坐在满是热水的浴缸中依旧一脸严肃的男人。不过池子中即将溢出来的细腻泡沫以及被热气熏红的皮肤让他的表情少了几分紧张感。

“世界上的人有很多种，有些人不会因为做了父母就会突然变好。”男人伸手抹掉了Dick鼻尖上沾着的一点泡泡，似乎想起了什么似的，“对于那种人来说，孩子远没有自己重要。”譬如死里逃生的Damian胸口的伤疤，以及Jason后背大片灼烧的痕迹。但Bruce只是庆幸，无论受到怎样的伤害，无论看到活泼好动的他们面如白纸的躺在特护病房时是多么令人恐慌，最后他们还都好好地站在这里。这就足以值得那些能将人吞噬的愧疚与自责。

“爱从不是只有甜蜜的东西，”Alfred这样告诉当时陷入泥淖的男人。“但我们都因为爱才强大。”

Bruce拿过淋浴头替Dick冲洗着头上的泡沫，男孩昂起头紧闭双眼，所有脆弱的致命部位一展无遗。在温热的水流下，皮肤失去了自有的温度，仅剩下柔软的肌肉和骨骼交织的触感从指尖传来。孩子们给予的信任与依赖，是男人在这个世界上最重要的东西。

男孩甩了甩头，一些微凉的水珠落到了男人的胸口。他看着对这个浴缸而言太过瘦小的Dick抹了抹脸上的水后就扑向了漂浮在泡沫里的橡皮鸭子和塑料战舰，在男孩没踩稳眼看就要摔到泡沫堆里时托住对方的腋下把他拉起来，换回一串清脆的笑声。

谁也没去追究能在最陡峭的屋顶翻跟头的男孩怎么会轻易滑倒的问题。

8

Tim重视家人，但他也喜欢自己的队友们。所以如何分配时间就成了他经常苦恼的事情。不过，师从Bruce的Timothy从来就不是轻易会被困难打倒的人。就如同此时，笔记本的屏幕上的小窗正在实时播放Wayne宅的全景监控。

“噗！”Tim突然喷笑出来，连忙看了看周围。各自做着自己事情的队友似乎并没有注意到他，少年偷偷松了一口气后又稍稍把屏幕斜过来一些，确定不会被路过的人观察到内容才把视线放回去。而身在自己房间对偷窥者一无所知的Dick，正努力的想要把对他而言过大的蝙蝠披风围在肩膀上。

Bruce去了瞭望塔值班，Damian在出任务，Jason依然活力四射的到处乱跑，最近一周只回来了一两天。而此时，一个人在家的Dick正在偷偷地试穿Batman的制服。

成为Batman是这个家庭中每个男孩的梦想。也许随着他们的成长会慢慢发现这并不是最适合自己的道路，但那份最初的对于英雄的憧憬绝不会改变。Tim带着笑意看Dick在光滑厚重的布料里面蠕动着想要寻找头部的位置。漆黑的防弹纤维下面不时地凸起一块，从形状可以准确地判断出是手肘还是膝盖。花了不少功夫Dick的头才钻进了正确的位置，结果尺寸的不合适让他被完全遮挡了视线。眼睛位置的薄片几乎要压在颧骨上，而面罩边沿更是远远超过了男孩的鼻尖，从监控器的俯视角度甚至看不见嘴唇。男孩对着镜子调整来调整去都没找到合适的穿戴方式，还在走动的时候踩到披风下沿差点滚倒在地。Tim捂住嘴笑得整个人都晃来晃去，膝盖上的笔记本都险些滑下去。

最后Dick终于接受了自己完全无法贴合Batman制服的事实，嘟着嘴拉下了面罩。因为在内衬上蹭来蹭去而乱成一团的头发四处乱翘，像是被什么小动物在里面打过滚一样。又费尽周折把自己从布料堆里脱出来后，Dick悄悄叠好披风蹑手蹑脚的走出房门一路向蝙蝠洞而去。具有防弹和绝缘设计的制服重量相当可观，男孩的动作明显能看出吃力。Tim几乎都要同情他了。一直看着他将披风重新挂回制服架上，少年才掐断了监控连线，然后把录像发给了正在瞭望塔值班的Bruce。

第二天，Bruce在餐桌上询问Dick是否想一起去游乐场，“我猜你一个人呆在家里可能会无聊。”男人一边喝着咖啡一边说。同样坐在桌边的Tim低下头用餐巾抹了抹嘴，掩藏住微笑的表情。男孩先是愣了一下，随即欢呼了起来，险些打翻手边的果汁杯，在Alfred重重的咳嗽声中才乖乖坐好继续自己的早餐。不过他加快往嘴里填塞食物的动作还是显示出了些许迫不及待的心情。

坐在车后座上的Dick兴奋地说个不停，叽叽喳喳的声音充填着小小的车厢。Bruce看着男孩几乎要咧到耳根的嘴角才想起来，尽管Dick来到这个家庭已经快一年，却很少在任务和夜巡以外的场合和家人一起出去，Gotham巨头也不得不在此时反思了下自己的行为。但是Dick却从来没有为此抱怨过，就像是从来没有注意到一样。

游乐场早已不是Bruce记忆中的样子。各种崭新的设施直耸入空，上面装满游客的车厢大幅度的翻滚摇摆来回穿梭引来尖叫片片。男人的目光四处游转，试图找到年幼时和父母一起来过的熟悉痕迹。但是连他自己也说不清，对于当年那个孩子来说大的像是全世界的园区以及那些其乐无穷的设施到底有多少是他自己回忆中美化过的残留。男人牵着男孩走过入口处宽阔的广场，围满小孩的冰激凌车，飘散着香气的热狗店，坐在长椅上晒太阳脚边还趴着长毛大狗的老人将画面组合得温馨而喧闹。商贩手中攥满着大把氢气球，牙牙学语的孩子坐在儿童车里指着彩虹小马的造型想要拿到手却吐不出清晰的单词，偶尔有没抓稳的气球一路向蓝天奔去，大意的孩子的哭声险些惊走树上的鸟儿。

Bruce一瞬间觉得混在人群中的自己就像是个再普通不过的带着儿子的父亲。这种日常的，普通的，随时随地都在发生的场景却让他有一种油然而起的放松与喜悦。Dick并没有注意他复杂的情绪，而是正努力的拉着他往前跑想要快点去最热门的过山车下面排队。不过看着蜿蜒崎岖九转十八弯的队伍，Wayne宅的主人最后还是动用了一些手段走了VIP通道。

“我突然觉得，有钱这件事也挺不错的。”坐在过山车上等着工作人员检查安全设施的时候，Dick一脸认真地对着他说。就在Bruce差点没维持住脸上的表情笑出来时，过山车启动了。

这其实跟每天的夜巡差不多。Bruce默默地想，只是速度快了点，转的圈多了点，对Dick来说可能后面那个区别都没有。但是男孩拽着前座的把手笑得正欢，声音大到压过了周围所有的尖叫，让他只能听到无拘无束的快乐。没有带多米诺面具的男孩被风吹得快要睁不开眼，所以没看到注视着他表情的男人嘴角上翘了一个微小的弧度。

借着Wayne财团的声望，两人视队伍如无物，所有惊险刺激类的项目都玩遍时太阳才开始略微西斜。而这时男孩的肚子也应景的开始咕咕叫了起来。否决了Bruce前往游乐场附属餐厅的建议，男孩拉着他走向了流动热狗店。

普普通通的白面包，中间夹着烤过的维也纳香肠——有的地方还出现了一点点焦黑。番茄酱是光滑细腻的啫喱状，里面看不见丝毫番茄的痕迹，芥末酱的味道有点刺鼻。但是Dick很开心的大口咬着，红黄混合的酱汁被挤出来，粘在他的面颊和手指上。男孩狼吞虎咽的动作让Bruce觉得也许自己是太小看这家店的水准，但咬下去后口腔瞬间就被浓烈而刺激的味道袭击了。可这一切似乎也没那么糟，尤其是坐在他身边意犹未尽吮吸手指的男孩。食物慰藉了有些空空荡荡的胃袋，碳酸水刺激的口感冲淡了热狗浓重的味道。廉价而易得的饱腹品，却是最适合在这种场合——蓝天，公园，旺盛生长的植物，微风伴着此起彼伏的尖叫——一起分享的美味。也许是被周围的环境感染了好心情，当Dick用湿漉漉圆溜溜的蓝眼睛看着他问可不可以买一份冰激凌时男人毫不犹豫的走向了冰激凌车。看着一直决定不下来要什么口味的Dick，Bruce相当干脆的买了两个三球蛋筒，并表示不介意跟男孩换着吃。男孩瞬间更加明亮的表情让他对过于放纵男孩的仅有的一点自责也消失无踪。

吃饱后在游乐场闲逛的两人渐渐远离了那些让人肾上腺素激增的项目，渐渐地连那些大叫和惊呼也变成了夹杂在树叶沙沙声里的背景音。走着走着，Bruce突然停下了脚步。Dick顺着他的眼神看去，一座旋转木马静静矗立在被树丛掩映的小片空地。

精致的雕刻花朵与缎带围绕在底部和棚顶，美丽少女与英俊男子的雕塑被金色的巴洛克式浮雕纹理环绕，高大的马匹在底座上摆出不尽相同的奔跑姿态，装饰了各种美丽的鞍辔，只是时间久了被往来的游客摸成平滑的线条。原先纯白的底色在风吹日晒间已经泛起微黄，甚至在座椅边缘的位置磨掉了涂料露出下面的基底。这大概是游乐场最古老的设施。Dick回头看了看遥远的已经变成几条缠绕在天空的曲线的过山车，又把目光转回在这座老旧的旋转木马上。

“我们去坐那个吧，Bruce。”Dick拉了拉正在愣神的男人的袖子，俯下头的男人逆着光表情不明的说了声好。

偌大的设施上此刻只有两个人，但五彩的灯光与音乐一如既往。Dick虽然是头一回坐旋转木马，但他很早就知道Gotham的游乐场里面有这个东西。在他还很小的时候，父母用来垫旅行箱底的报纸上就有它的照片。那张老旧的报纸在Dick发现时就通体泛黄，但男孩对游乐场最早的印象已经被定格在了即使微缩过仍然显得美丽豪华的旋转木马上。这样的印象一直持续到他看到那张被仔细夹在相册里的老照片，镜头里面的Bruce被身后的母亲搂着，两人坐在旋转木马上笑的连眼睛都眯成一条缝，似乎在跟拿着相机的父亲挥手打招呼。

他身后的Bruce没有说话，沉默的圈住他的腰坐得像一尊崭新的雕像。我只是希望你能开心，Dick低低的说着。声音被配乐完全遮盖，连他自己都没听见。太阳已经落到了树后，闪烁的灯光逐渐扩散出了温暖的氛围，三三两两的情侣和年幼的孩子们汇聚过来等着搭乘设施。不同色泽的光线映照在他们脸上，表情却是一样的快乐甜蜜。

Dick向后靠在Bruce的胸口，后面僵硬的躯体震了一下后很快放松。男孩没有回头，只是伸手松松抱住将他环得更紧的手臂。不知转了多少圈后，音乐戛然而止。Dick从Bruce怀里爬出来一个空翻直接跳到了地面上，得到了工作人员惊慌的制止和周围几声口哨。他扭头看了看顺着通道慢慢走下来的Bruce，跑过去拉住男人的手摇了摇，得到一个近似于无的微笑后两人沿着绿荫道一起向大门走去。

Alfred会在那里等着他们回家。


End file.
